


The Introduction of a Nerd

by AgentP (pockmarkedplanet)



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2020-07-21 08:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19999063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pockmarkedplanet/pseuds/AgentP
Summary: Originally posted on the PF Fanon Wiki. Unfinished





	The Introduction of a Nerd

~Prologue~

Chandler Bledsoe sat in his room, doing his Pre-Calculus II homework. "Mom! What is the square root of hypotenuse X if side Z is 4 feet?" "26 feet, 6 inches," replied his mom. "Oh. I thought it was 31 feet, Thanks mom." "Nope, 26-6. By the way, Dad's at the job interview in Massachusetts." "I don't want to leave Pittsburgh! I'm working on my master's degree." "Wow, you're only 14," said his friend Drew Jones, "and you're finishing your Master's?"

\--Meanwhile, in Danville, Massachusetts...--

"Hey, Mr. Bledsoe." "Hi," replied Carl Bledsoe, Cathy Bledsoe's wife and father of Chandler and his younger sister, Lucy. "So, you're interested in the job?" "Yes, Mr. Howard, I would love to work for Leven-Up Soda." "Great! We've needed..."


End file.
